


Drop Anchor

by firesign10



Series: The Other Wesson [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Sweet/Hot, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened before: Jensen Ackles was at the Texas resort Isla Grande to arrange Danneel Harris and Steve Carlson's wedding. Jared Padalecki was a government agent on the trail of sex trafficker James Patrick Stewart. Jared agreed to pose as Jensen's boyfriend for the weekend, but the case took a dire turn when JPS kidnapped Jensen. Now, Jared's rescued Jensen, and their rapidly growing emotions explode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp: set after [The Other Wesson](http://firesign10.livejournal.com/1400519.html). Written for my July [SMPC](smpc.livejournal.com).

Jared stuck to Jensen's side while they made their way through the swarming police and detectives, flashing his badge and keeping a firm hold on Jensen's bicep. They disembarked from James Patrick Stuart's yacht onto the dock, then stopped while Jared dealt with the red tape and demands for Jensen's statement. Jared pulled rank and said he would bring Jensen in tomorrow to make said statement, claiming that Jensen needed a little time to recover from the trauma of the kidnapping first. Walking briskly down the dock until they reached Jared's rental car, Jensen was aware of Jared giving him several side-long looks, but never quite meeting Jensen's eyes.

Jensen sighed as he relaxed into the passenger seat before he spoke. “I'm okay. Really. I'm fine. The only thing I need is to be with you.” _Preferably naked,_ he added in his head. The excitement and adrenaline from being kidnapped by Stuart were still thrumming through his body, and he felt hyper-alert. And horny. Plus Jared looked really, really hot, what with being all authoritative and possessive.

“Do you want to go to the hospital?”

“No! I'm fine! I just want to go back to the hotel and chill. With you, if that's okay.” Jensen watched for Jared's reaction, and seeing the corners of his mouth twitch upwards made Jensen happy. For a relationship that started as a pretense, Jensen was beginning to feel a real bond growing between them. He hoped it wasn't just on his side.

The ride back to the hotel was short, and within thirty minutes after Jared's extricating Jensen from the police hubbub, they were alone in Jensen's room. He flitted around--adjusting curtains, popping into the bathroom—until Jared, who'd sat on the bed after they'd entered, reached a long arm out and caught him, reeling him in to stand between Jared's legs.

“What's going on?” Those mysterious eyes, colors all mixed, regarded him steadily, Jared's big hands loosely clasping Jensen's forearms. “What are you feeling, Jensen? I know I keep asking, but...are you okay?”

Jensen's body fought being still at first, vibrating until he thought he'd have to break free of Jared's grasp, but at Jared's calm query, the frenzied feeling subsided. Jensen took a deep breath, his muscles relaxing, and nodded. “I really am, I just—I think I have a lot of tension to get rid of.” His eyes dropped to Jared's mouth. “You could, um, help me get rid of it.” He bent his head and kissed those sweet lips. “If you want.”

“I'd love to help you, and I have an idea about how.” Jared smiled lazily and winked. That wink sent a shiver all through Jensen.

Jared stood up from the bed and unbuttoned Jensen's shirt, letting it drop to the floor. Instead of undressing him further, Jared said, “Take the rest off” before he walked to the bathroom. Jensen took off his pants, socks, and shoes, debating about whether he should take his boxers off. He'd just decided to and dropped them to the floor when Jared walked back into the room with a small bottle of the hotel's signature lotion.

Jared stopped a couple of feet away from Jensen; his eyes roved over Jensen from head to toe, with a lengthy pause at his groin. Jensen made himself stand still, not moving, not covering himself. His cock stirred and stiffened, responding to the heat Jensen saw in Jared's eyes. Jensen lifted his chin, spreading his hands just a little as if to say, “Here I am.”

“Beautiful,” murmured Jared. “Just beautiful.” He finished crossing to Jensen and gestured for him to lie down on the bed. “Face down,” he directed. Jensen did as he was told, and then he felt the bed give as Jared climbed aboard, settling on Jensen's ass with his knees on either side of Jensen's hips.

It felt odd to Jensen that Jared was still dressed; the denim of his jeans rubbed roughly against Jensen's ass.

“Jared, what--”

“Shh.” Jared's voice was deep and smooth, like a rich red wine. It made Jensen's cock wriggle underneath his belly; his groin pressed hard into the mattress under Jared's weight. “Here we go,” said Jared, and his hands landed softly on Jensen's shoulders.

Jensen groaned with pleasure under the skillful kneading of Jared's hands. He massaged every inch of Jensen's back and shoulders. The tension melted away from Jensen's muscles, and it was entirely possible that his tongue might be lolling out on the pillow.

When Jared shifted his weight, sliding back to Jensen's thighs, he paused for a moment. “Why'd you stop?” drawled Jensen.

“Are you—I'm going to--” Jared sounded adorably nonplussed, and Jensen smiled.

“I'm fine if you want to keep going,” Jensen slurred, too relaxed to pick his head up from the pillow and speak intelligibly.

Jared chuckled, and Jensen sighed happily when those warm, large hands resumed their actions. Jared went back up his spine and down again, this time not stopping at Jensen's waist. Jared kneaded over Jensen's ass, up his sides, down again. It was delicious, and Jensen's cock hardened, thickening between his belly and the sheet. He tried to flex his hips inconspicuously, hoping to get a little more friction, but it wasn't enough. Besides, Jared's hands were so strong, so deft with how they kneaded Jensen's ass that Jensen couldn't really do much except lie there and revel in it.

The disappearance of Jared's weight on Jensen's legs prompted him to open his eyes, lost as he'd been in a pleasurable daze. “Jared?”

“I should go, let you rest.” Jared slid the rest of the way off the bed.

“No!” Jensen pushed himself up, rolling over to sit up. “Don't leave!”

He'd forgotten that he was naked, but he remembered when Jared's eyes dropped to his crotch. Dropped...and widened. Jared's tongue slipped out and moistened his lips. Jensen's own eyes dropped too, and he realized he was fully erect, his cock sticking up boldly from his neatly trimmed ginger pubes.

“I'm sorry--”

“Please stay--”

They spoke in unison, then laughed.

“Please stay,” said Jensen. “I think you can tell I want you. Please.”

“You've just been through--”

“Yes. And now, I want you, Jared. You. Please?” Jensen reached out a hand to Jared.

Jared took it, allowing Jensen to draw him back down on the bed. His eyes kept moving between Jensen's face and his cock. Jensen spread his legs a little more, leaning back; he didn't think he could be much more blatant about what he wanted.

“Fuck, yeah,” breathed Jared. In the blink of an eye, he was standing and ripping his clothes off, flinging them heedlessly around the room.

Seeing Jared naked was even better than Jensen had imagined. Jared's limbs were long, his skin a smooth tan all over, and his whole body was well-muscled and sleek. His hips were carved into a perfect vee, arrowing down to a dick every bit as proportionate as Jensen hoped for, thick and flushed, curving up from a nest of trimmed dark hair.

Jensen licked his lips and scootched to the edge of the bed, cupping his hands around Jared's perfect pert little ass and pulling him closer, close enough for Jensen to lick across the crown of that tempting dick. It tasted of salty pre-come and Jared's clean skin, and Jensen wanted more. He ran his tongue down to the root and back swirling around the cap, smiling at Jared's moan. Jensen closed his lips around that delicious cock and sucked as he slid his mouth down as far as he could. Jared was too big for Jensen to deep throat, so he wrapped one hand around the base and squeezed while he sucked Jared down again and again.

“Jen—gotta stop, man, gotta stop--” Jared's words were broken with gasps; He ran his fingers into Jensen's hair, scratching his fingers on Jensen's scalp. “Feels too good, Jen, gonna come if you keep going.”

Jensen pulled off. His lips felt swollen and sensitive when he spoke. “Don't wanna come, Jared?”

Jared collapsed onto the bed. “Hell no, just want to come with you in me. Or me in you, I'm not too picky about the details.” He ran a hand up Jensen's cock, smiling at the clear beads that he gently squeezed out of the pink tip. Jensen moaned and fell back onto his elbows, his eyes closing in pleasure.

“Fuck me, I want that gorgeous cock up my ass.” Jensen opened his eyes, looking at Jared. “Does that work for you?”

“Fuck, yeah, that works. Do you have--”

“Don't leave home without them. Never know if I'm gonna meet some handsome stranger hung like a god.” Jensen chuckled and Jared swatted his ass. “In the drawer there.”

Jared retrieved the condoms and lube, unrolling a condom onto his cock while Jensen moved backward, lying fully on the bed. He spread his legs, idly running his hands over his chest and playing with his nipples while Jared prepared himself. He knelt between Jensen's thighs, rubbing Jensen's hole with a slick finger, probing the tight furl and easing his fingertip inside. With his other hand, Jared stroked Jensen's dick and played with his balls, keeping his arousal aflame while Jared prepared him. Even the initial discomfort of a finger, then two, inserted didn't dampen Jensen's erection, especially with Jared's long fingers wrapped around it, holding it firmly as he slowly jacked Jensen.

It felt like hours that Jared spent stretching him, and Jensen grew impatient as his excitement grew. “Dude, I know you're gigantic, but for the love of god, get in me already!” he finally exclaimed, thumping the bed for emphasis.

“Okay, okay, let me just--”

“Jared! Fuck me already!” Jensen felt like he was vibrating with arousal, his cock bouncing eagerly on his stomach with damp smacks. Jared nodded, slowly pulling his fingers out and inching closer on his knees. Jensen felt the blunt head of Jared's dick moving against his hole as Jared lined himself up. The gentle friction of Jared's nudging became more forceful, and Jensen moaned when it breached him, the fat mass pushing through his hole.

Jensen had never had someone take so much time with entering him. By the time Jared was fully inside, Jensen didn't know whether to come immediately or take a nap. He was deliciously full, that was undeniable; Jared's girth lived up to Jensen's expectations in that regard. Just...he wanted Jared to use the magnificent tool he'd been given and fuck Jensen silly. _Now._

After the fourth or fifth snail-slow push and pull from Jared's hips, Jensen had had it. He locked his feet behind Jared's ass and rolled, smiling victoriously when he was atop his lover, looking down into Jared's surprised face.

“Dude, I am not made of glass. You are not going to break me. I'm not as large as you, but I am still pretty damn big and strong. So cut out the delicate handling and fuck me like you mean it!” With that announcement, Jensen rose up on Jared's cock, almost but not quite pulling off, and slammed himself down. He groaned loudly at the pure sexual joy of impaling himself on such an amazing cock, with such a beautiful man between his legs. There was no place left empty; every bit of Jensen was filled with Jared's cock in a way he'd never felt with any other man.

Jared gasped when Jensen moved so precipitously, but quickly changed gears, bucking up when Jensen dropped down again and again. Every time, Jensen's cock thwapped smartly on Jared's belly, depositing more pre-come until there was a shiny pool of slick. Jared ran his hands up and down Jensen's thighs, digging his fingers every time Jensen landed on him so that Jared in turn could buck up hard, grinding himself up into Jensen.

At this pace, it seemed like hardly time before Jensen was ready to come, his thighs trembling with effort, his cock aching. He gasped and panted, fingers rolling his nipples, staring down at Jared's face, contorted with his own lust. Jared let go of one hip and wrapped his hand around Jensen's cock, squeezing and tugging, running his thumb over the wet slit. “Yeah,” panted Jensen. “Yeah, yeah, that's...oh fuck, yeah, oh god, yeah--” He fell one last time and rotated his hips in tiny circles, grinding himself against Jared while his cock pulsed white splatters over Jared's belly and chest.

“So hot, Jesus--” was as much as Jared got out before he cried out, clutching Jensen's hip and bucking up. Even through the condom, Jensen could feel the heat of Jared spilling inside him. Jared's body stilled and Jensen gave way to his boneless state, softly collapsing to the side of Jared, pillowing his head on Jared's shoulder. Jared kissed his forehead and sighed, apparently also drained. After a few minutes, his cock slipped from Jensen; Jared reached down and took care of the condom, them wrapped his arms around Jensen.

“Probably gotta talk still, y'know? Got a lot to figure out—Stuart, the wedding...” mumbled Jensen. All he wanted to do now was sleep in Jared's arms.

“Yeah, you're right. Just...in the morning, 'kay?” Jared murmured.

Jensen nodded. “'kay.”


End file.
